Parallel Universe
by Volatile
Summary: I added a new chapter but it is chptr 8 that is new. please read and review!!!
1. Stellar

Legal acknowledgements: I don't own any of FFX or any of the characters in the story. I also don't own the songs that I use for names in each chapter. Including the title.  
  
Author's notes: Ok boys and girls. This is my first official fanfic so be nice okay? I wrote this story basically to satisfy my ego. One day while playing FFX I thought, "I would never have done that!" That's when it hit me. Put "me" in the story. Ok so maybe its kinda weird putting yourself in a video game but we all have in our minds right? I just wanted to put it down on paper. Or screen. Whatever. Anyway I hope you like my story so read and review. But please be nice its takes a lot of time and patience to write these things!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parallel Universe  
  
By  
  
Cron' Dawg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Stellar  
  
Note: this is from Kevin's (POV)  
  
  
  
As I lay in bed trying my best to find sleep, my thoughts kept wandering to the events that were going to take place the next day. I was the lucky one, the one person chosen out of billions to go.  
  
Every one hundred years, a comet passes near earth. It passes through a gravitational anomaly caused by the alignment of several planets in the solar system, including earth. When this happened, a rip was opened in space, allowing one person to travel to a point in the universe instantaneously. Unfortunately for humans, this could be very dangerous. No one knows where those who take the trip end up. They just know that no one has ever returned. A man named Victor Cornelius discovered the space rip in 1502. Using primitive machinery, he was the first to travel through the space rip.  
  
The people of earth decided that a representative should be sent through the whole to make contact, if possible, with the people, or whatever, that lived there. It was agreed that this person should be intelligent, good looking, athletic, and have a good personality to properly convey to whatever beings that he or she met, the perfect image of an earth person.  
  
I was never told why I was the one chosen. As soon as I found out, I was immediately told to pack my things and then was taken to a special facility for training. That was five years ago. I was about twelve then. It seemed like an eternity ago though. I was put through about every type of training these experts thought I might need. Things such as basic survival skills, self defense, weapons usage, all the way down to advanced math and the guitar. I guess they tried to make me fluent in many forms of communication. Assuming that I find anything. It's been five years and I've only been able to see my family once a year. I never got to see my friends at all, and today was the day. After today there was no turning back. I'm going whether I like it or not.  
  
I awoke the next morning in my room. If you want to call it that. The experts removed everything they thought could act as a distraction to me.  
  
My life was stripped away from me. I thought sadly.  
  
I heard a knock on the door and shot out of bed, snapped out of my daydreaming quite suddenly.  
  
"Kevin! Time to get up!" I heard a voice say from behind the door. I slowly climbed out of bed, put on my clothes, and opened the door. Standing there was Lisa. She had been like a big sister to me these last five years.  
  
She's the closest thing I've had to family, and today is the last day I'll see her.  
  
"Did you sleep well? You've got a big day ahead of you, ya know?" she asked me with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Yes thanks." I lied.  
  
"Well, this is it." She said. I could see a tear forming at the sides of her eyes.  
  
"Ya. Umm… Lisa?"  
  
"Yes?" she said, visibly starting to cry.  
  
"Thank you. For everything." I said as I gave her a hug.  
  
"Go on get out of here." She said while trying to force a smile.  
  
I walked down the long, white, windowless, corridor to the preparation room.  
  
Its gonna be a long morning. I thought as I looked at the scientists scurrying about, getting everything ready for my departure.  
  
I sat and listened to everything the technicians told me with mock enthusiasm. Sure I was excited and nervous but this technical stuff frankly bores the hell out of me. The only thing keeping me awake throughout the final breefing was the unusually cold temperature in the room. The tech was pointing to a hologram floating in the room. He was explaining to me what was going to happen.  
  
I've already heard this a million times!  
  
Finally the scientist finished his deal and a man stood in the doorway to take me to the launch pad.  
  
Before going there, we made a stop in the locker room where I would don my special clothing. I walked to the only occupied locker, mine, and took out my jump suit. It was made of special material that would regulate my body temperature. Since no one knew what it would be like where I was going, we had to be careful.  
  
After putting on my clothing I walked over to another station where a group of scientists sat waiting with my pressure suit. They helped me slip into the bulky suit that would allow me to breathe in almost anything. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.  
  
I look like an astronaut.  
  
I walked out onto the platform. It was in the center of the large training facility. It consisted of a large circular dais that was surrounded by large stones, each bearing the name of someone who took the trip.  
  
They look like gravestones.  
  
On the dais were several crates of supplies that I would take with me.  
  
"Five minutes until departure." I heard a voice say over the loud speaker.  
  
From inside my pressure suit, I could see the control room window. Behind it sat a group of scientists looking at computer screens. I could also see my family looking at me from behind the glass. I gave them a smile and a wave. I could see them wave back, all of them trying to look brave for me.  
  
I only hope that some of that courage will shed off on me.  
  
I tried to hide my nervousness but it was apparent in the fact that my legs were quivering slightly.  
  
"Two minutes until departure." The voice said again.  
  
It's counting down my time on earth. Maybe even the time I have left to live.  
  
I wasn't going unprepared. The crates on the dais with me contained everything from food, water, and clothing, to weaponry, and even my guitar.  
  
It won't be long now.  
  
"One minute and counting. All personnel please clear the area immediately."  
  
As I looked around, I could see scientists, technicians, and onlookers move into the command building. There they watched from behind the large glass window.  
  
"Thirty seconds."  
  
Here we go.  
  
"Twenty."  
  
I hope my family isn't too sad.  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
I wonder what it will be like there.  
  
"Ten."  
  
I'm really living.  
  
"Nine… Eight… Seven..."  
  
Will I even survive?  
  
"Six… Five… Four…"  
  
I'll find out soon enough.  
  
"Three… Two… One…"  
  
I put on my bravest smile and gave a quick two-fingered salute to the onlookers inside.  
  
"Zero."  
  
At that moment, thousands of miles away, an enormous comet passed through the gravitational barrier causing a tear in space.  
  
I felt myself become engulfed in a strange blue light. As I looked around, I could see the supply crates stretch out and expand like giant rubber bands. Then I felt a tugging at the top of my head as I was pulled at incredible speed out of Earth's atmosphere, and towards the giant gap in space. As I sped towards it, I barely had time to catch a glimpse of the Earth as I flew through space. The rip looked like a giant black gash. It could only be seen because it blotted out the stars behind it. The g-forces caused by the gravitational anomaly were too much to bear. As soon as I entered the rip, the stress became overwhelming, and I blacked out. 


	2. Wish You Were Here

Legal acknowledgements: I don't own any of FFX or any of the characters in the story. I also don't own the songs that I use for names in each chapter. Including the title.  
  
Sorry for the lack of an update for a while. Also I apologize for the last chapter not having anything to do with FFX but trust me it'll get there. Please read and PLEASE review it. I want to know what people think about this story.  
  
As a side not, it you haven't seen Spider-Man yet, see it!  
  
Ok here it is.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parallel Universe  
  
By  
  
Cron'Dawg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Wish You Were Here  
  
Part I  
  
I awoke laying face down. My head was throbbing and I could barely muster the strength to open my eyes. When I did, I cried out in terror. The faceplate of my helmet was cracked, shattered into small fragments.  
  
But that means.  
  
I slowly removed the helmet while holding my breath. After counting to three I finally took in a breath, not knowing what to expect. But nothing happened.  
  
"Ha! It's air!" I stood up and took in several large breaths. The heavy humid air was a relief from the stale air in the suit.  
  
After I had calmed down, I began to look around. I was on what looked like a beach. Golden sand dominated the view as palm trees swayed back in forth in the light breeze. I looked out into the water and saw an incredible view. The ocean was filled with the bluest water I had ever seen. I could have seen my feet if I were standing in it. The sky overhead was completely clear save for a few white puffy clouds. It was…perfect. Small fish could be seen swimming in the water and birds chirped in the trees.  
  
I looked back to where I had awoken. My supply crates were lying in the sand. I walked over to the box marked "Clothing". I pried off the lid and took out a change of clothes. The box contained a wide variety of clothing, suitable for different climates. With some effort, I took off the pressure suit and then the jump suit. Clad in only a pair of boxers, I put on my change of clothes. They consisted of a pair of blue jeans and a  
  
T-shirt. I looked at the other boxes lying on the beach. I saw another "clothing" box, three marked "food", and another two marked "supplies". Further up the beach was a smaller box marked "personals". That box contained my guitar and some other mementos from Earth.  
  
I walked over to the first "supplies" box and opened it. Inside I saw a tent, a sleeping bag, and other survival tools inside. I closed the lid and opened the other "supplies" box.  
  
"There it is." I said aloud. Inside the crate was the rifle that the institute had given me. Also in the box was a small, one-handed, sword and a survival knife. I took all of them out of the box. I slung the sword over my back and into its sheath; I put the knife into my pocket, and hefted the gun onto my shoulder.  
  
"Time to take a look around."  
  
  
  
Part II  
  
I saw a trail leading away from the beach. I followed it until I met a fork in the road. I decided to go right.  
  
Soon I came to a large ledge. Below me after about a long drop was a small lake. I could see some rather sinister looking fish under the water.  
  
Don't wanna push my luck the first day.  
  
I traced my way back to the fork and took the other route. As I was about to head down the trail, I heard something coming up it in my direction.  
  
I can't hear what they're saying. SAYING!! There are a few of them. They're speaking English!  
  
I couldn't believe it. I had been there for just over an hour and I had found… people! I better not let them see me though. I don't know anything about them. I better make sure that they're not dangerous. I ran behind a nearby bush and hid behind it. Just as I settled into my hiding place, a group of five guys walked down the trail and towards the beach.  
  
They all looked older than me. They looked to be in their early twenties. They were all wearing similar clothes: Blue jeans, a vest, and yellow overalls.  
  
Weird clothes.  
  
"Hey captain Wakka. Are we gonna have a tough practice today?" one of them asked of the tallest guy who I guessed was Wakka.  
  
A team of some kind?  
  
"Ya come on cap'n. We barely lived through last practice." Said a particularly heavy-looking player.  
  
"If we're gonna win the cup, then we gotta play hard, ya?"  
  
The team was about to move out of earshot so I followed as quietly as I could. As Wakka and his team walked towards the beach, a pair of wolves ambushed them from the forest.  
  
"You guys get to the beach. I'll take care of these." Wakka said as he lifted a large blue and whit ball under his arm. He pulled it back for a throw and launched it with great speed at the wolf. It dropped dead as the ball hit it square in the face. As it died, it began to disappear and colorful balls seemed to rise from where it lay.  
  
What was that?  
  
As Wakka was getting ready for the next throw, the second wolf lunged and sank its teeth into Wakka's arm. He started to back up but couldn't get far enough away to throw his deadly ball. I lifted my rifle to my eye level and looked through the scope. Wakka was wrestling with the wolf, trying to pry its mouth from his arm. I waited for a clear shot so I wouldn't shoot Wakka by accident. Wakka flailed his arm in my direction, sending the wolf sprawling.  
  
Here's my chance.  
  
I lined up my shot and squeezed the trigger. A burst of three bullets erupted from the gun's muzzle and rocketed at lightning speed towards the wolf's head. The shots echoed through the jungle as the rounds tore through the wolf's skull. It was dead the instant the first bullet hit. As with the other one, the blue balls arose from its body. Wakka stood up and looked around. After a minute or two, he shrugged and walked down to the beach. I decided the follow him to see what he was up to.  
  
When Wakka caught up with the rest of his team, they gave him pats on the back for a job well done.  
  
"Hey it was nothing. No problem." He said as a small smile crept across my lips.  
  
Wakka picked up his blue and white ball and began to kick and hit it in the water.  
  
Lot's of weird stuff around here.  
  
Wakka and the others hadn't noticed my boxes at the other end of the beach. I crept over to them. In the first "supplies" box I pulled out a backpack and in it, I put two changes of clothes, some food and water, and some of my personal things. I also put the knife in it and tried to stuff the rifle in it as best I could. Finally, I picked up my guitar and began walking back up the trail in the direction that Wakka and the team had come from. As I walked up the trail I looked back and caught a glimpse of another ball sailing over the trees. I looked back to see who it was that hit the ball. There was another guy out in the water with blonde hair who I hadn't seen before. He swam over to Wakka and they began talking. After awhile they started to walk up the trail in my direction. I had nowhere to go.  
  
They're gonna see me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry its kinda short but I'm tired and not a very fast type. So what do u think? Please review my story I got big plans for it but if no one likes it then I'll just stop. Anyway if you review mine I'll write one for yours. Promise. 


	3. Up Around the Bend

Legal acknowledgements: I don't own any of FFX or any of the characters in the story. I also don't own the songs that I use for names in each chapter. Including the title.  
  
Ok I got just enough reviews to keep this story going. I could use more though. Fell free to offer your input or suggestions. Ok well here it is chapter 3.  
  
Note: if you haven't read chapters one and two, go back and read them otherwise this one won't make any sense at all.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parallel Universe  
  
By  
  
Cron'Dawg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Up Around the Bend  
  
  
  
I could see Wakka and the blonde haired guy walking up the trail. I ran as far up the trail as I could go. When I reached the fork, I took the right path, figuring that they wouldn't want to go to the cliff.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
Wakka and the blonde guy were heading right for me and there was no place to hide. In a matter of seconds Wakka would find me, and my cover would be blown.  
  
Well he would have seen me eventually anyway.  
  
I couldn't help feeling nervous.  
  
What if this, and what if that.  
  
"Hey Tidus, the village is this way." Wakka said to Tidus as he motioned towards the cliff. "But Wakka, this is just-"  
  
Wakka cut him off by giving him a shove into the lake below. I had been hiding behind a small bush. When Tidus was gone I popped out from hiding.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Wakka spun around to look at me. He was eyeing my apparently strange clothing and my backpack.  
  
"Who are you? I've never seen you before."  
  
"That's because I'm not from around here." I said.  
  
"Ah. New in town ya?"  
  
"Ya. My name's Kevin by the way."  
  
"I'm Wakka. Nice to meet ya."  
  
"You too."  
  
Wakka smiled and tilted his head back and laughed. I gave him a quizzical look, which just made him laugh even harder.  
  
"Hey Wakka, um… this is gonna sound kinda weird but, I come from a different planet."  
  
At this Wakka started to laugh uncontrollably. He clutched his stomach and bent over. His laughter was echoing off the high walls of the lake below.  
  
"Brudda, this may sound crazy, but that's not the weirdest story I've heard today. That guy down there says he's from a city called Zanarkand only a thousand years ago, and that Sin transported him here."  
  
"Sin?"  
  
At this Wakka stopped laughing and turned to face me. This time it was me receiving the questioning look.  
  
"You don't know what Sin is?"  
  
I answered no. Wakka sat down on the ground; he seemed to be thinking. Tidus could be heard yelling from the lake below.  
  
"Did you see those ruins on the beach?"  
  
After he mentioned it, I did remember seeing some but I thought that they were still in use. A temple or something.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Sin did that. Sin is a giant creature that was sent to us as a punishment for our crimes, for using too much machina, for being lazy."  
  
None of this made any sense. A creature sent as a punishment? What is going on here? Well if I'm gonna make it here, I gotta get with the culture.  
  
"Hasn't anyone tried to stop it?"  
  
"Oh ya-" he stopped abruptly. "Hey I'll explain it later ya? Go down that road there and meet me in the village."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
"Just don't talk to anybody and you'll be ok. Right now I gotta take care of sometin'."  
  
At that, Wakka dove off the cliff, and into the water below. I began my walk towards the village. I backtracked to the fork and went up the path that Wakka and his team had gone down originally. The path took me past more ruins, dense jungle, and beautiful scenery. Waterfalls could be seen as you walked along the trail, and all sorts of wild animals could be heard deep in the jungle's interior. The trail itself sloped gradually downward. At one point, I could see a group of small huts and a large building situated at the end of a small road, which connected the huts. Is this the village? Only one way to find out.  
  
I walked to the end of the trail. The village was very small. A small cluster of  
  
identical, clamshell-shaped huts, made up most of the view, a larger tent- like building could also be seen on the left side of town. All of the buildings were circled around a small town square, dominated by a pit for bonfires. At the end of the road through town, stood the largest building by far. It's elegant lines and smoothness, gave it a lush similarity to the surroundings.  
  
Not wanting to draw attention to myself I walked behind the closest building on the right side. Even though the distance was few feet, I still garnered a few stares on the way.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, I heard Wakka's loud voice from up the trail. He had Tidus in tow as they walked closer to the village.  
  
"Hey Wakka!" I said as soon as he was within earshot.  
  
"Hey they you are. Thought you might get lost or something."  
  
I told him that I found it without too much trouble. Wakka looked over at Tidus and he turned him towards me.  
  
"This is Tidus. He's the guy I told you about. He just got here today too."  
  
"Nice to meet ya." I said as a stuck out my hand.  
  
Both Tidus and Wakka just looked at my hand like I was doing something weird.  
  
"Umm… never mind."  
  
Wakka just gave a shrug. He then pointed out the different buildings in the town.  
  
"…and that's the Crusader's lodge and that's the temple."  
  
Tidus and I exchanged glances. I think we were both in agreement that we had no idea what Wakka was talking about.  
  
"Why don't you guys have a look around while I fix us some food."  
  
He turned towards the village but stopped suddenly. He turned around and pulled the both of us behind the hut.  
  
"You do know the prayer right?"  
  
I looked over at Tidus. He had that same blank expression on his face, the one that I was carrying as well. I shrugged and said I didn't know it, so did Tidus.  
  
"Man, that's like the basics of the basics. Ok, I'll show you."  
  
Wakka got down on one knee and thrust his left arm up in ht air. With his right arm, he put his fingertips just below his wrist. At that, he began to rise. As he did this, he brought both arms down in a wide circle. When both hands were around his chest area, he cupped them with his left hand over his right, as if her were holding an invisible ball.  
  
"Ok now you two try it."  
  
I tried the motions as best I could, but Tidus seemed t have a better time with it then I did.  
  
"Not bad. Ok you guys, try not to stick out too much and be sure to present yourselves to the temple monk."  
  
Both of us began walking through the town. Everyone was looking at us. Well Wakka, we tried.  
  
"So you're from another planet huh?" Tidus asked looking rather doubtful.  
  
"Ya. What about you? Wakka said that you're from a city over a thousand years ago. Your story isn't much better."  
  
"I guess we both are new here. Hey, you wanna check out that temple?" Tidus asked me.  
  
"I'd rather et some sleep first. That whole traveling through a special rip thing has got me beat." I said in reply.  
  
"Ok. Wakka said that he made up some beds."  
  
Tidus and I walked to Wakka's house. We found him making something. Food probably.  
  
"You guys tired? Bed's are over there. One of you will have to take the hammock though."  
  
I volunteered to sleep in the hammock. It looked alright. Almost as soon as I lay down, I was fast asleep.  
  
I don't know how long it was but, Tidus awaked me. He had me by my shoulders and was shaking me vigorously.  
  
"Hey Kevin wake up! Wakka's gone." He said as he continued to shake me.  
  
Although I wasn't tired any longer, I don't like being awoken like that.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" I said while letting out a large yawn.  
  
"Wakka was talking to some monk guy while you were asleep. I think they went to the temple. He said something about a Summoner, or something, who's in trouble."  
  
"Ok let's go then." I said as I pulled myself out of the large hammock.  
  
We ran out of the hut and to the stairs leading to the temple entrance. When we opened the door, both of our jaws dropped at the site before us. The temple was adorned with large statues of people. Men and women, all who looked to be older than Wakka. I saw Wakka talking to the monk under a statue of a man with a very odd-looking headdress.  
  
"Wakka what's going on?" I asked him.  
  
"The Summoner has been in there training for at least a day now. No one has heard from the guardians keeping watch either."  
  
"What's a Summoner?" Tidus asked.  
  
At this, all the people praying in the temple let out small gasps and looked at him.  
  
"Uhh, I got too close to sin and… the toxin and… it made my head all foggy like." He said hastily.  
  
Everyone there let out a small sigh.  
  
"A Summoner's job is to fight and defeat Sin. They go on a pilgrimage to all of the temples in Spira so they can battle Sin. Guardians protect the Summoners while they go on pilgrimage." The monk said to Tidus.  
  
"So wait, the Summoner is in there and hasn't come back? Is it dangerous in there?" I asked.  
  
"It can be, yes." Replied Wakka.  
  
"Well aren't you gonna do anything? What if the Summoner… dies?" Tidus asked.  
  
"There are already guardians in there." Wakka said.  
  
Suddenly Tidus bolted up the stairs to the doorway to the room that the Summoner was in. I was right behind him.  
  
"Halt! The precepts must be upheld." The monk yelled after us.  
  
"Screw your stupid traditions!"  
  
"Blow me!" we said in unison.  
  
The worshipers in the temple let out another gasp as we bolted for the door. Inside of it was a maze of doors and spheres. With some difficulty, Tidus and I completed the maze and walked towards the elevator leading downward into another room. As we were about to go down, Wakka entered the room and told us to wait.  
  
"What were you guys thinking? Hey, it's ok. Just watch your tongue next time." Wakka said looking sternly at us.  
  
"Hey Wakka, what is this place?" Tidus asked.  
  
"This is the Cloister of Trials. The Summoner must pass through here before they can pray in the chamber of the faith. There the Summoner prays with all their heart for a way to defeat Sin."  
  
I looked over at Tidus and shrugged. Everything is happening so fast.  
  
The elevator descended to the bottom floor. The three of us stepped out of it and into a small room with a high ceiling. There were torches in small alcoves lining the walls. On the far end was another staircase, which, I guessed, led to the chamber Wakka had mentioned earlier.  
  
Sitting on the stairs was a woman dressed entirely in black. Her skin was pale in stark contrast to her dark hair and clothing. Her eyes were maroon in color. Her black hair was held up in a braid by several large pins. Around her neck was a necklace of large purple pearls, which hung down and into the cleavage of her overly large breasts. Most of which could be seen because of the low cut on her dress. I had a hard time looking away.  
  
The other… thing on the stairs looked like a giant, blue, lion. But one that stood on two legs. It wore tribal looking clothing and his light blue mane was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
The dark woman stood up and walked over to Wakka.  
  
"What are you doing here?" her icy voice said. "Didn't think we could handle it?"  
  
Just as she was about to turn to me, the door at the back of the room opened. I saw a silhouette could be seen, walking through it. I couldn't see too much of them but this Summoner sure wasn't a big person like the statues I had seen outside. Rather, the Summoner I saw was shorter than me by a few inches. I could see that this Summoner was a woman because of her hair and figure. She was using her arm to prop herself against the wall. Whatever she was doing in there, it must have worn he out.  
  
Then she came completely into view. She looked about my age. She had light brown hair and a petite build. She wore a conservative skirt and a white blouse. On her arms were some sort of sleeve but long pieces of fabric fell from them giving the impression of wings. She was beautiful. I looked over at Tidus with my mouth hanging wide open. He looked at me with the same look on his face. We were thinking the same thing. Didn't see that one coming.  
  
Her soft voice broke the silence of the room.  
  
"I've done it! I've become a Summoner!"  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Let me know I always love those reviews. Sorry about the time span between updates, can't be helped. I'll try to have the next one in faster. Alright cya peeps. 


	4. Welcome to Paradise

Legal acknowledgements: I don't own any of FFX or any of the characters in the story. I also don't own the songs that I use for names in each chapter. Including the title.  
  
  
  
Ok here's another chapter. This chapter gives an insight into the male psyche. So any girls reading this prepare for an education in the thoughts of us guys. I really like this story and want to keep writing it. But if I don't start seeing more reviews I'm gonna stop. Well anyway I have big big plans for this story so I really hope some more people show a little interest. Well enough of my whining, here it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parallel Universe  
  
By  
  
Cron'Dawg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Welcome to Paradise  
  
"Yuna we're ready." Wakka said to Yuna as she stood in the town square preparing to do, something.  
  
"Ok." She said in reply, looking a little nervous.  
  
Yuna began to wave the wand in her hands around in a circular motion. She then began a dance. A glowing light seemed to surround her, and then she suddenly stopped. Somewhere in the distance a giant boom could be heard in the sky, and then, a large form flew across the sky. It looked like a cross between a bat and a giant bird. The large, multi-colored, thing landed right beside Yuna. Oohs and aahs could be heard from the small crowd gathered there.  
  
For a second I thought about getting my gun and shooting the thing where it stood, but something, an almost gentle feeling, radiated from the beast. Yuna reached up and began to pet the creature on its beak. After a minute or two, the large creature unfurled its wings and took flight. It flew off into the distance until it was out of sight. The spectators began to clap and cheer furiously.  
  
"Wakka. What was that thing?" I asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That is what Yuna was praying for. It's called an Aeon. It's Yevon's gift to the people of Spira, to help defeat Sin. A Summoner prays at every temple in Spira to gain the strength to summon the Final Aeon. The Final Aeon is what destroys Sin." He said while clapping very loudly.  
  
Apparently Tidus already knew because he didn't ask any questions. I decided that after Yuna was alone I was gonna talk to her. I hadn't even said hello or introduced myself yet.  
  
It's only polite. I tried to convince myself, knowing what I was really thinking.  
  
  
  
***Later that evening***  
  
Yuna was sitting with an old couple and a small child. I was sitting off to the side as Wakka, Tidus, and the guys from the beach were talking. Out of the blue, there came shouts from Wakka and the group.  
  
"VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!"  
  
Yuna stood up and turned around. She began to laugh. Now's my chance.  
  
I got up and walked over to where Yuna was standing. She was facing Wakka and Tidus but was several feet away from them. I walked around the far side of the bonfire. As I passed the old couple, both of them gave me a look like I was just as good as the dirt on their shoes. I didn't pay attention to them and walked past them. Yuna's back was turned to me. I walked up behind her and was about to say 'hi', when she turned around.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
She let out a small gasp when she turned and saw me standing there.  
  
"Oh, it's you. You startled me." She said looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok." I said. "I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Kevin." With a sudden burst of insight, I did the prayer Wakka taught me the other day out of respect.  
  
Suck up. I thought to myself.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuna." She said as she did the same motion, albeit much more gracefully than I did it.  
  
"I saw that aeon thing today. That was pretty cool. Wakka told me all about being a Summoner and guardians and stuff." I said, smiling.  
  
She smiled back. "Are you coming with us tomorrow?"  
  
"Umm. Ya I don't really know anyone else here so…"  
  
All of the sudden the little girl came up and tugged on Yuna's skirt.  
  
"Lady Yuna? Can you come play with me?"  
  
Yuna nodded and the child ran off.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.  
  
"Ya, I guess so." She responded.  
  
"Well see ya." I said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
She turned around and walked back towards the little girl.  
  
I walked in the other direction to where Wakka was talking with Tidus.  
  
"Hey guys." I said. They stopped talking and looked over at me.  
  
"Hey." Tidus said. "So you talked to Yuna huh? What's she like?" he asked.  
  
"She's really nice. Cute too."  
  
"Hey watch it bruddah." Wakka said sternly.  
  
"Don't go hitting on the Summoner, ya?"  
  
"Hey no problem man, but what if she starts hitting on me?"  
  
"Or me?" Tidus interjected.  
  
"It's not gonna happen you guys. So don't think about it. Anyway you guys should get some sleep. It's gonna be a big day tomorrow."  
  
I looked at Tidus and shrugged and shook his head as if to say: Nope. I don't know what he's talking about either.  
  
"Ok Wakka we'll go to sleep soon." Tidus said.  
  
Wakka walked away to join the rest of the team. When he was out of earshot I turned to Tidus.  
  
"Yuna's pretty hot man. She seems like the shy type though."  
  
"Ya. Do you think I should go talk to her?"  
  
"Go for it. Just don't let Wakka see ya. Or Lulu for that matter."  
  
"Ya! Lulu may be hot too but she scares the crap out of me!" Tidus said lookin visibly scared.  
  
"I know what you mean. When I first saw her I was like, whoa, but when she started yelling at Wakka I was like, whoa! Wouldn't mess with her if I were you."  
  
"Ya I hear ya." He said as he looked over at Yuna.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to her, so I'll see ya later." He said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Wait. What were you and those guys over there yelling about before?"  
  
"Oh that? Well, the next place we're going is having a big blitzball tournament!" he said, looking excited.  
  
"Umm… blitzball?"  
  
"Wow you really aren't from around here are you?"  
  
I shook my head, still felling confused.  
  
"Blitzball is only the greatest sport in the world!"  
  
"Is that what Wakka and those guys were practicing on the beach earlier?"  
  
"Ya! Did you see my awesome shot earlier?" he asked looking more excited as the minutes passed.  
  
"That was you? That was really cool."  
  
"Ya well you'll see some even cooler stuff at the tournament. Well I'm gonna go say hi to Yuna. See ya around."  
  
Tidus rushed off to where Yuna was sitting and began to talk to her.  
  
I'm tired. I'm going to bed.  
  
  
  
Then next day, Wakka waked me. Within minutes, I had packed most of the stuff I brought with me. I had gone back to the beach and got the stuff I thought I would need. I also brought my guitar. Just for fun.  
  
I would find out that day how un-fun this trip was going to be.  
  
We walked along the trail back to the beach. On the way, we were stopped by fiends blocking the road. We got rid of them pretty quickly. We were walking under some of the ruins I had seen earlier when the lion guy ambushed Tidus and I. Tidus pulled out a shiny, liquid-blue, sword. I pulled out my sword also and prepared to defend myself. The blue lion guy attacked us with a long battle spear. My training came in handy. Although his attacks were fast, I was faster. Tidus was hit a couple of times and I was worried that he was getting too hurt to continue when…  
  
"That's enough." Wakka's voice broke up the fight.  
  
The blue lion walked further up the trail.  
  
"What's with that guy? Tidus asked  
  
"That's Kimahri Ronso. Of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends way of fighting." Said Lulu as she walked after him.  
  
Yuna could be heard laughing. The light, warm, sound echoed off of the ruins around us.  
  
"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he's been my guardian since I was a child."  
  
Yuna walked off after the others. I looked over at Tidus.  
  
"I'm gonna try not to annoy that guy too much in the future." I said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
We loaded everything onto the boat. The whole town had turned out to send Yuna off on her pilgrimage. Many people were crying. Lots of people gave me money and stuff to give to her for the trip. Yuna waved as the boat pulled away from the docks.  
  
We were off. 


	5. Karma

Legal acknowledgements: I don't own any of FFX or any of the characters in the story. I also don't own the songs that I use for names in each chapter. Including the title.  
  
Note: Big thanks go out to Tidus' lil' Angel for all the reviews (thanks Lauren) and to everyone else who sent one. (you know who you are). My thanks. I've decided that I'm gonna continue this story for awhile but don't worry its not gonna go through the entire pilgrimage in detail, I'm gonna concentrate on important parts that influence the story. (I'm not gonna highlight big fights or anything like that except for the ones that affect the plot) So sit back and relax. By the Way, enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parallel Universe  
  
By  
  
Cron'Dawg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1.1  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 5: Karma  
  
  
  
I could feel the wind blow against my face as I began to play my guitar. We had been at sea for little over an hour by my best estimate. Yuna and her guardians, as well as myself and Tidus, accounted for the majority of the ship's passengers. There were also some people I didn't recognize and the ship's crew. Wakka told me we were headed for another Island called Kilika.  
  
I was sitting on the ship's upper deck, alone. That is until I heard light footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"Kevin, are you up there?"  
  
It was Yuna. Her voice was instantly recognizable.  
  
"Ya, its me." I said to her.  
  
She climbed he rest of the way up the stairs and onto the open-air upper deck. I was seated under a small overhang for the shade it offered. I continued to play my guitar as she walked over.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a guitar. It's a popular instrument where I come from." I answered.  
  
"Wakka says you come from another planet right?"  
  
At this I let out a sigh.  
  
"Ya, but who would believe that? Everyone probly thinks I'm crazy."  
  
"I believe you." She said, smiling. "It's the way you say it. When you say it like that, I know it must be true."  
  
I smiled. Well at least one person believes me.  
  
"So Yuna, what inspired you to become a Summoner?" I asked.  
  
"Well my father was a Summoner. He defeated Sin ten years ago. His name was Braska. He and his guardians went on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin and they succeeded. I wanted to follow in his footsteps. But I also want to help the people of Spira, to give them some hope." She said as, a determined look come over her.  
  
Sin was already killed?  
  
"But wait, if your dad beat Sin, then why are we going to defeat it now?" I asked.  
  
"Sin… always comes back. For centuries, Summoners have battled Sin but every time it's been killed, it returns." She said as tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Your eyes…' I began.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, still crying.  
  
"No, they're… different." I said trying not to stare.  
  
She turned her head beginning to blush.  
  
"Wait I didn't mean it like that, they're pretty." I said.  
  
"Really?" she asked. "Wow, I mean, I've just never liked them, you know because they're different. No one has ever told me they're pretty before." She said still blushing.  
  
"Well I kinda have to go right now but we can talk more later ok?" she asked starting to get up.  
  
"Ok no problem. See ya later."  
  
She walked back down the stairs. Right before she walked down she turned to look at me and smiled; I smiled back.  
  
This trip is turning out a lot better than I thought.  
  
I kept playing my guitar. The cool breeze was starting to get to me. I decided to go below decks to warm up a little. I walked down the steps and saw Yuna standing near Tidus talking to him there. I went down the second set of stairs to the belly of the ship. I walked over to where I had set my backpack down. I put my guitar back in its case and rummaged through my bag to find something to eat. Suddenly, the boat began to rock back and forth. I could here people screaming outside.  
  
"Sin! Sin is here!"  
  
Then a giant roar could be heard and a huge wave splashed up and over the deck, causing enormous amounts of water to plaster the deck. I grabbed my rifle and sword, and ran to the upper deck. As soon as I was up the stairs, I ran to the ship's bow. Yuna was standing next to a large harpoon gun. Two men grabbed hold of the pair of guns and pointed them at something huge that was sticking up out of the water. The men fired the harpoons and one of them hit home. A cable attached the harpoon to the boat. I was worried that, whatever that thing was, it would drag us under.  
  
"What's going on?" I yelled to Wakka.  
  
"Sin's goin for Kilika! Those guys tried to stop it and now w might get pulled under!" he said as he pulled out his blitzball and prepared for battle.  
  
Sin's fin shot out several leaf-shaped things at the boat. Each one was about three to four feet long. They hit the ship's deck with the sound of cracking wood. The leaf shapes seemed to split down the middle along the edge. They unfurled the two ends and a creature appeared on the inside. They had long protruding snouts and sharp teeth. They stood on four, short, stubby legs, and had large ears. One of them lunged at Yuna. Without thinking, I raised my rifle, leveled it with the creature, and fired. A swarm of bullets erupted from the gun and caught the fiend in mid-flight. The force of the impact caused the fiend to fly backwards and off the ship itself.  
  
Everyone turned to look at what had killed the fiend so easily. I didn't understand why, but when the others saw the gun, they gasped.  
  
"What?" I asked but no one answered, they were concentrating on Sin. While Tidus and Kimahri were fighting off the smaller fiends, Lulu and Wakka went after Sin's giant fin. Yuna stood by and was healing everyone that was hurt.  
  
Finally the line was cut and Sin left. The boat was free. The boat's captain set his course for Kilika and we were once again on our way. I was going back below decks when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. The strong arm turned me to face its owner. It was Wakka.  
  
"What were you thinking usin' the forbidden machina like that?!" he asked, looking incredibly angry.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's 'forbidden machina'?" I retorted.  
  
"You know what I mean! That gun! That sacrilegious contraption is the whole reason Sin showed up in the first place!"  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about and I tried to get him to let me go but Wakka persisted. Lulu, apparently having overheard the argument, came over to break it up.  
  
"Wakka," she began "He couldn't have known about it." She said calmly.  
  
Wakka let out a sigh. "I know Lu. It's just I hate these things, and they go against the teachings!"  
  
"Look Wakka, if it will make you feel better, I won't use it. But that doesn't mean I agree with you. Blind adherence to some ancient tradition isn't gonna get you anywhere. Don't you ever think about why you do all this stuff? Or do you just accept it for what it is?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Lulu began, "we don't have time to question the teachings. It's the only thing we have." She said plainly.  
  
I didn't know what to say. So I just walked away and put my stuff away. I walked back to the upper deck and stood at the rail, looking out at the see.  
  
  
  
Ok I know it was short but I wanted it that way. Anyway I should have the next one up soon. 


	6. Nice to Know You

Legal acknowledgements: I don't own any of FFX or any of the characters in the story. I also don't own the songs that I use for names in each chapter. Including the title.  
  
It's about time they got those servers back! Anyway. The long anticipated (I hope) 6th chapter to my story. I hope it's up to par with my last ones. I promise that they'll get better for all you pessimists out there. If your like me and took the server shutdown as an excuse to slack off… (I lost my train of thought) anyway I hope you enjoy this one. This is for the fans. By the way a big plot twist is coming for my character so be warned.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parallel Universe  
  
By  
  
Cron'Dawg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Nice to Know You  
  
  
  
It was the day we were to leave for Luca. I overheard Wakka talking to Tidus about a big Blitzball tournament that was being held there. Apparently, Tidus was playing for Wakka's team. Personally I didn't really care. I had more important things on my mind. Like how to convince Yuna that I was a better choice than Tidus so that she would pick me.  
  
Why wouldn't she pick me? I'm great looking, I have a great personality and sense of humor, and less face it, Tidus is a cool guy and everything but the guy's a total idiot. Things that should be painfully obvious to *anyone*, somehow, never enter his mind until someone spells it out for him.  
  
Thinking like this is my way of calming myself down.  
  
In reality, I was pretty excited about the upcoming tournament in Luca. Being a sports fan, I was interested in watching the game.  
  
What if Tidus does really well and Yuna likes him because of it?  
  
******  
  
Yesterday we arrived in Luca harbor after Sin's attack. There were many people killed. The fact that the town, made almost entirely of wood, survived the attack at all. Yuna had performed something called a sending. In the sending, Yuna danced on the surface of the water. As she danced, those glowing balls arose from the water beneath her, where the graves of the fallen rest. I asked Lulu what they were and she told me they were called pyreflies. They were the souls of the dead, traveling to the Farplane, that Yuna sent them there.  
  
I had no idea what all that meant but I acted like I understood.  
  
I just gotta make sure I don't become too annoying and these guys just leave me somewhere.  
  
Then next morning Yuna and the rest of us went to the Kilika temple. We were ambushed several times by fiends on the way, a couple of really big ones too. There was a mishap in the temple. This other Summoner named Dona and her ape of a guardian threw Tidus down into the cloister. Fearing I would be next, I fled the scene and waited outside for the others to return.  
  
******  
  
The sound of the ship's crew broke me out of my reverie.  
  
I was standing at the ship's prow. Yuna was surrounded by a group of admirers, with Kimahri standing beside her vigilantly, I couldn't see Tidus anywhere, and Wakka and Lulu were talking on the upper deck. The crew was running about the ship doing various small jobs. Everyone seemed do be occupied. Everyone but me. I didn't understand how, after just coming from a town that was completely destroyed, everyone could simply continue on. Especially to go to a sporting event. It seemed like complete insanity to me.  
  
For the first time here in Spira, I felt like I wanted to go home. Badly. But, no one who had ever made the trip ever came back.  
  
I can't go back.  
  
Spira is different from earth in many ways. But to me it was the similarities that become frightening. There is the same defeated look in the eyes of people. Although here in Spira, the cause of sorrow is something you can see. Sin.  
  
How many have died because of Sin? It can't continue. Sin has to be destroyed, and I'll be the one to do it.  
  
I got out my guitar and began to play. I find that playing helps me unwind and let go of my hard thoughts. I played and watched as a small crowd was questioning Yuna. Tidus walked over and got into an argument with one of the people talking to Yuna. The argument escalated into a fight. Tidus backed his head away as the man's fist flew towards his face. He swung back and his punch hit home, landing right on the man's cheek.  
  
Oh, crap here we go.  
  
After the first punch, three other guys attacked Tidus. They were apparently a different Blitzball team, because they all wore identical clothing.  
  
I'd better help him. Anyway, helping out Tidus will make me look good in front of Yuna. That's reason enough to do almost anything.  
  
I set my guitar down, and ran over to where the brawl was taking place. One of the attackers had Tidus by his arms and the other three were hitting him in the chest and stomach, while Tidus kicked wildly in a vain effort to drive them off. His face was already badly cut and he was yelling in pain every time a punch landed. Meanwhile, Kimahri shielded Yuna from the attackers but didn't intervene.  
  
"Wakka! Get down here!" I yelled toward the top deck. I heard Wakka running down the stairs and towards the fight I ran over too. I tapped the shoulder of the guy holding Tidus. When he turned his head, I pulled my fist back and thrust it forward, square into his nose. The sound that followed sounded like a popping followed by a crunching sound.  
  
Broken.  
  
Wakka was trying his best to contend with the other members of the team. I was about to run over and help him out, when something very hard hit the back of my head, and I was out cold.  
  
When I awoke, I was lying face up on a bench. I sat up and opened my eyes. The artificial light bombarded my eyes and I had to shut them again.  
  
"Well it looks like you're coming around." I heard a voice say in front of me.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked of the voice.  
  
"You're in the Luca hospital. You got hit pretty hard this morning."  
  
I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a completely white room. The bed I was lying in was steel framed with a white sheet and blanket. Next to my bed was a table on which lied an assortment of medical equipment. I looked to the source of the voice and saw a red haired nurse. She was checking my heart rate with a stethoscope.  
  
"You seem to be ok, you'll have a nasty bruise at the back of your head for awhile though." She said, flashing me a smile of blindingly white teeth.  
  
'So I can go?" I asked her, wincing as tendrils of pain arced from the back of my head to the rest of my body.  
  
"You can go as long as you feel, that you can." She said looking concerned.  
  
"I feel ok." I lied. At that she smiled.  
  
"Good. Just don't get into any fights ok?" she said sternly.  
  
"I won't. Um… would you happen to know where the people who brought me here went?" I asked as I started to get up until I realized I was naked. I quickly jumped back into bed.  
  
"Can I have my clothes back?" I asked as my face turned a deep shade of red.  
  
The nurse just smiled.  
  
"Your friends said that they would be at the stadium locker room. They gave me these directions to give to you." She said as she handed me a small slip of paper. "Here are your clothes too." She said, handing me my bundle of clothes. Your other stuff is in that closet over there.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Thanks for everything." I said to her as I put my clothes on.  
  
"Just my job." She said. Then she left the room and I was alone to gather my things and leave. The hospital was fairly small, so I didn't have much trouble finding my way out.  
  
When I left the building, I was greeted with the sounds of the city, minus all of the machinery. People walked everywhere, all of them had there own business to take care of. I caught the conversations of a few of them. The majority of them were talking about the Blitzball tournament.  
  
"Did you hear? The Besaid Aurochs beat the Al Bhed Psyches!"  
  
"Really? Isn't that their first win in like, fifteen years?  
  
"Ya! I couldn't believe it either."  
  
There were quite a few conversations like that. Deciding to mind my own business, I looked down at the directions that were written for me. I tried to follow the street names until I got to a long path over the water. The path led to an enormous building sitting on the water. Even from far away, people could be heard cheering on their favorite team.  
  
That must be the place.  
  
When I got to the stadium, I saw a pair of signs on either side of the main entrance to the seating area. They both said "locker rooms." Below these signs there was the symbol for each team. I recognized the Auroch's team symbol and walked to the rooms below. The Auroch banner was over the final door in the corridor beyond the "locker rooms" entrance. I walked up to it and was about to knock when I heard voices inside. I heard Wakka speaking.  
  
"When do you plan on telling them Yuna?" Wakka asked as I leaned up against the door. "They'll find out eventually."  
  
"I don't know. But they have a right to know. Before I ask."  
  
The timing couldn't have been more perfect. I opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Tell me what?" I asked as Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna all turned to face me.  
  
It was so quiet then that the fans upstairs could be heard even through the layer of concrete separating us from them.  
  
"Hey brudda are you ok?" Wakka asked as he sat up.  
  
"Ya, I'm alright. So like I was saying, what were you gonna say Yuna?" I asked causing Lulu to give her an anxious look.  
  
Lulu spoke up first.  
  
"She was going to-"  
  
"No Lulu," Yuna began, cutting her off. "He has a right to know."  
  
Lulu sighed, looking crest fallen. Yuna walked up to me.  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" Yuna asked as she motioned towards the door.  
  
I agreed and we left the locker room leaving a sullen Wakka and Lulu behind.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you Kevin." Yuna began as we walked along the streets of Luca.  
  
"I want to ask if you will be my guardian."  
  
I opened my mouth to reply but Yuna cut me off.  
  
"Before you say anything, there is something you should know." She began, holding back tears. She started again with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"A Summoner's path in life is to defeat Sin. But when they defeat Sin, that path ends, and along with it, the Summoner."  
  
"Wait what are you saying? That when a Summoner defeats Sin they… die?"  
  
Yuna simply nodded.  
  
"You're saying that you're going to travel across all of Spira and battle with the most powerful creature in existence, simply so you can die?  
  
Yuna nodded again.  
  
"But Wakka said that your father defeated Sin ten years ago but its still here right? So you going off and dying won't do anything! You'd be throwing your life away!"  
  
"But that's not true! Maybe Sin will come back, but there's always a chance that it won't. You'll never know unless you try. But I can't do this alone. I need the help of my friends. With all my friends around me, protecting me, I can do anything." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Yuna I just don't see the sense in this. There has to be another way!"  
  
At this Yuna shook her head. "There is no other way. The Final Summoning is the only way to defeat Sin."  
  
"I don't believe it Yuna! I'm not gonna let you go off and get yourself killed over something as senseless as this! I won't let you go."  
  
Tears were streaming down her eyes as she looked u into mine.  
  
"I will continue, and if I must, I will continue without you."  
  
"Yuna, if I were to help you on the road to your death, I would never forgive myself. That is just something that I can't do."  
  
Her head turned down and she began to sob even harder.  
  
"Yuna please don't go. I will find a way to stop this and you won't have to die. I can't let that happen to you. You mean too much to me to let that happen."  
  
She looked up at me, her tears causing her eyes to seem larger. I looked back into them and right to her very soul. I saw a person who was determined yet meek. She looked back at me. Then she simply shook her head and walked away.  
  
I stood there stunned.  
  
I promise Yuna, one way or another you're not going to die. 


	7. Make You Feel That Way

Legal acknowledgements: I don't own any of FFX or any of the characters in the story. I also don't own the songs that I use for names in each chapter. Including the title.  
  
Well another chapter has come and gone. How about that last one huh? Not quite what you were expecting huh folks? Lots more surprises are in store. Can you believe the way that Yuna just left him there? Well I can, I wrote it! Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Note: Because of the extensive use of the Al Bhed language in this and upcoming chapters, all Al Bhed dialogue will be surrounded by these symbols *__*. This is simply to make reading the story easier. Remember that my character (yes it is MY character) cannot speak Al Bhed, so even though you, the reader, will understand what the Al Bhed say, Kevin (my character) will not.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parallel Universe  
  
By  
  
Cron'Dawg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Make You Feel That Way  
  
Yuna and the others were leaving Luca that day; but me, I'm staying behind. I failed her anyway. I couldn't convince her not to go through with it.  
  
I wonder if Tidus knows? Not that it matters, he'll find out soon anyway.  
  
Not me though. I know, so that means that I have a job to do. I'll find a way to help Yuna. It will be hard though. She just… left. Leaving me behind. I guess her pilgrimage is more important though.  
  
It's stupid anyway. On Earth, if Sin showed up, we'd just cram a couple of thermo nukes up its ass.  
  
If it's even got one.  
  
I can't go with her so I'll have to help in a different way. The problem is, how? I'm in a totally new place, all alone. Well I'm a pretty resourceful guy. I'll think of something.  
  
******  
  
I was walking through Luca. There were people walking around everywhere talking loudly. There were people back in an alley doing some business that wouldn't sit well in daylight. I saw a little kid attached to anywhere between five and ten dogs by their leashes. The atmosphere was excited however. I could here people speculating on the Blitzball match. The Besaid Aurochs won two to one. After the match a large group of fiends attacked the stadium. Some guy called a master got rid of em'.  
  
I saw a group of people walking down the long path from the stadium. They were all wearing strange goggles and everyone on the path seemed to shy away from them. I saw one of them spot a woman walking alone along the road. He whispered something to the others. They walked close to the woman. All the while she was giving them give disdainful looks. All of the sudden, the goggled men grabbed her, placed a cloth over her mouth, and dragged her unconscious form down the rest of the path. A woman let out a scream.  
  
"Someone help those Al Bhed just kidnapped that woman!"  
  
Several men rushed forward to confront the men. One of the goggled men had a rifle and was pointing it at anyone who moved towards them. I had seen enough. It was pretty obvious what was going to happen to that woman if no one stepped in. I dropped my backpack and opened it. Inside was what I was looking for. I pulled my rifle out of the bag, checked the ammunition, and loaded the weapon.  
  
There may be more of em' but with one squeeze of the trigger, I'll drop them all.  
  
"Hey! Let her go!" I yelled after the men carrying the woman.  
  
The men in goggles turned to face me. The one carrying the gun was about to raise it, until he looked at the gun that I already had aimed for his midsection.  
  
Ha! Mine's bigger!  
  
Instead of dropping the gun he turned to his buddies and talked to them, although I couldn't here what was being said.  
  
One of the men carrying the woman, who I could now see was a girl about my age came over to me.  
  
*Who are you? You don't look like an Al Bhed.*  
  
I just stared back. This guy had just blurted out something, in a language I had never heard. People walking the road, were giving my foreign friend and me a wide berth.  
  
"Someone call the guards!" a man yelled to my left.  
  
*Whoa! Time to go! You should come to if you don't want to land your butt in prison.*  
  
When I just shrugged, the goggled man pointed towards a large group of guards running towards us. They pointed at us and raised their weapons to fire.  
  
"We gotta go!" I said pointing down the street. The man nodded and I ran after him. I expected the guys holding the woman to drop her but they carried her along as they ran.  
  
Persistent  
  
Including the woman there were six of us running from the guards. Most of the goggled men had short cropped brown or red hair. But the one who had talked to me had long blonde hair. We were pretty hard to miss. My foreign clothes would have stood out anywhere and everyone in Luca seemed to keep away from these goggle guys.  
  
*The boat is this way!*  
  
The blonde guy said to me in his strange language. He motioned towards an odd looking boat docked in one of the piers. All of the other boast were wind powered and had large water wheels. But this boat seemed mechanical and industrial. They led me up the gangway to the ship's main deck. A small hatch was opened revealing some of the ship's interior. Like the outside, the inside was dark and engineered. Pipes covered the ceiling and interior. Fluorescent lights lit the corridor beyond.  
  
Bullets from the guns of the guards were being fired at us as we entered the ship's interior. As the last of the goggled men entered the boat, a stray shot hit is right leg and he fell. As soon as he did, the large metallic door began to close. His body was only half-way into the ship. I thought he was about to be crushed until one of the men grabbed him by both arms and pulled him inside.  
  
Looking around I realized that maybe this wasn't such a great idea.  
  
Escaping from the police does you no good if you end up dead instead. What was I even thinking? I was trying to help this woman. But something tells me that I would have been in pretty big trouble if I stuck around.  
  
The blonde haired guy walked over to me again.  
  
"Food… this way." He said pointing down the dark hallway. I looked over to the woman lying on the floor. I was about to protest when I noticed something about her. Hanging from her neck, were the same type of goggles that the men had. She began to stir and started to sit up, rubbing her head.  
  
She's one of them?  
  
"Who are you guys?" I asked of the blonde man. He just looked at me, puzzled.  
  
"What you mean you don't know what an Al Bhed is either?" I heard a feminine voice ask from behind me. I turned to see that the woman was standing up with the help of two of the men.  
  
"You… understand me?" I asked as she stood up; under her own power this time.  
  
"Ya. You know you're the second guy in a couple of weeks that I've met who doesn't know what an Al Bhed is. Which is weird because we're pretty infamous with the Yevonites." She said as she turned to the other men and motioned down the hall. The four men walked away and were talking enthusiastically.  
  
She stood about 5'4" or 5'5" by my best guess. She had blonde hair gathered into a messy pony tail at the top of her head. Her voice suggested that she was about fifteen or so. She had a slender figure, accented well by her tight fitting clothes. But I couldn't get very good look at her face as a result of the helmet she wore. One thing I could see through the helmet however were her emerald green eyes. But there was something different about them beyond their beauty. I couldn't really tell what it was though.  
  
Not wanting to look like a total idiot, I broke my gaze from her and looked down at the floor.  
  
"So umm… what's your name?" I asked a little nervously. I still wasn't certain what these 'Al Bhed' were all about.  
  
She looked at me for a second or two, which started to make me nervous until she spoke up.  
  
"Rikku." She said still eyeing me curiously. "What's yours?"  
  
"Kevin." I said sheepishly. Suddenly realizing how hungry I was I looked down at my stomach as it began to growl audibly. Rikku must have heard because she started laughing loudly.  
  
"Kevin, you wouldn't happen to have a brother named Tidus would you?"  
  
At this I started laughing too.  
  
"No but I know him why?" I asked, still smiling.  
  
"Cuz you two are so alike, it's scary. Always thinking with you stomachs."  
  
"Well as long as we're on the subject, Rikku, do you know where I could get some food.?"  
  
"You're in luck, its time to eat anyway. Come one lets go." She said as she led me deep into the ship.  
  
Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all. Some guys just have all the luck. I thought as I looked at Rikku. And today, that guy is me. 


	8. Hey Girl

Legal acknowledgements: I don't own any of FFX or any of the characters in the story. I also don't own the songs that I use for names in each chapter. Including the title.  
  
Guess who's back? Back again? I'm back! Tell a friend. lol ok well here we ago. Another romp through the endless wonderland that is my head. I'm liking where this story is going. (so I'm biased) will Kevin end up with Rikku? Well we'll see. He's got to play his cards right. For, as the old (or new) saying goes, "Women are like telephones. They like to be held and talked to, but if you push the wrong buttons, you'll get disconnected." And feel free to use that saying cuz I didn't invent it. But I should have. Anyway. Enough of my blathering, here it is chapter 8.  
  
Note: This chapter is mostly character development but hang in there this story will get moving real soon for all you people in this for the action. For all you guys into that mushy stuff, you should eat this up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Parallel Universe By Cron'Dawg ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Hey Girl  
  
Rikku was giving me a grand tour of the ship. There's the engine room she said as we passed up a large steel door with a small porthole. I could see through it into the room beyond. Giant gears turned and pistons pumped, powering the ship. She was talking about how the ship's engine worked but I wasn't really listening. I had a lot of other things on my mind.  
  
My God that girl can talk a lot! My God I'm hungry!  
  
We continued walking down the inside of the ship, all the while, Rikku was pointing out different rooms and hallways that led to different sections.  
  
"Hey Rikku." She stopped and turned around to face me. "How come those other Al Bhed guys kidnapped you like that? I mean if you're their friend couldn't you have just gone with them?"  
  
"Well," she began, "up until now I've kind of been on a mission from my dad. My dad's the leader of the Al Bhed. But about a week ago, he tried to get me to come home and I didn't so he sent those guys to come and get me. Its really no big deal though my dad overreacts a lot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She smiled and we continued walking through the ship.  
  
"Now I've got a question for you." Rikku said, not turning to face me.  
  
"Where do you come from? You're obviously not from around here. Because your clothes are kinda funny and you use the forbidden machina but you're not an Al Bhed."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said in reply. "But you're right. I'm not from around here."  
  
"Come on. It can't be any weirder than Tidus' story can it?"  
  
"You'd be surprised." I said, half smiling.  
  
"Try me!" she said in her abnormally perky voice.  
  
"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. I come from another planet called earth. I got here through a rip in the space-time continuum that only occurs once every one hundred years, this is caused by a comet crashing through a gravitational barrier, which was caused by the rotation of planets around the sun in proximity to an exact place on earth, I was thee when it happened and I landed here." I said to her in one long breath, gasping for air when I was done.  
  
Rikku just stood there with her hand on her chin, thinking about what I had said. After a while, she broke the silence.  
  
"Well either you are telling me the truth, or you are a great liar. But I don't really care cuz I'm hungry and its time for dinner!" she said as she turned and practically skipped down the hall. I had to laugh at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Alright! I'm hungry!" I said as I followed her to the galley. 


	9. Crush

Legal acknowledgements: I don't own any of FFX or any of the characters in the story. I also don't own the songs that I use for names in each chapter. Including the title.  
  
Yes it's been awhile (girl trouble) but I'm back. Aren't you all simply ecstatic? Well I am! More of this great story! Ok last chapter was really short and I apologize but I was really tired at the time and I wanted to get it posted. Anyway this one is longer so for all you who like long reads, have fun. If you don't like long reads, read it anyway! Ya. so here it is chapter nine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Parallel Universe By Cron'Dawg ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Crush  
  
I waved goodnight to Rikku as I headed for my quarters on the Al Bhed ship. For the past few days, I had been working on their ship, helping them out with various odd jobs. Most of them involved cleaning up after meals and scraping scum off the deck. But in my time there I got to know Rikku and the others a little better. I even started picking up some of their language, basic stuff mostly. I even made friends with a couple of the guys on the boat even though most of them were older than me. Yet even with me newfound friends, my thought couldn't help but turn to my other friends. Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, I didn't know where they were or what they were doing, but I knew hat I missed them. But more than anything, I miss home.  
  
Rikku told me that the ship we were on was taking us back to her "Home". She told me lots of things about the Al Bhed. Like why they were outcasts and about Yevon and the use of machina. All the while my liking of Rikku grew and may have even become.nah. Anyway. We were going to the secret Al Bhed home and I wasn't allowed to tell anybody where it was.  
  
Not like it matters. I don't have anything against the Al Bhed they've been nothing but great so far.  
  
I walked into my room and plopped down onto my bed. I started thinking about Earth, my friends and family, everything I left behind. I must have been thinking for a long time because I started to drift off. But before I fell asleep, there was a knock at the door. The tap, however small, caused me to bolt upright in my bed.  
  
Who could that be? It's pretty late. "Who is it?" I asked of the metal door at the entrance to my room.  
  
The voice from the other side of it responded. "It's Rikku."  
  
"Hold on." I said as I quickly pulled on some clothes and ran over to the mirror to make sure I didn't look like a complete zombie.  
  
After quickly running my fingers through my hair, and hastily selecting some clothes from the one's the Al Bhed had given me, I ran over to the door and opened it. There she stood. She had on a tank top and a pair of shorts, which revealed quite a bit of leg. "Hey!" she said in he cheery voice. The loudness she spoke with startled me so much that I almost fell back. She just smiled.  
  
"What'ya doin?" she asked as she stepped into the room.  
  
"Not much, just resting." I responded groggily.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll be arriving in Home. You'll get to meet all my friends!" she said excitedly.  
  
After this she ran over to my bed and sat at the edge so her feet dangled over the side. Because the ship was so small, the individual quarters weren't very big. They were only suited for one person. Mine was situated in fairly militaristic fashion. As you walked in, there was a small dresser on the left against one wall and the bed was situated on the other. On the opposite wall near the corner, was the entrance to the bathroom. The room wasn't bad considering the ship's size.  
  
Rikku motioned to me and I walked the two feet to the bed and sat down. I turned to her.  
  
"So what's this 'Home' place like?" I asked.  
  
"It's where the Al Bhed from all over Spira can come to live or trade with the other Al Bhed. You see, before 'Home' the Al Bhed were scattered all over Spira by the Yevonites. They destroyed our home and we didn't have a place to live. But then my dad, Cid, came and brought all the Al Bhed back together. We all worked really hard and 'Home' was built. Now we Al Bhed have a place to live."  
  
"That's pretty cool Rikku." I said, trying not to sound like an idiot.  
  
"So what about where you live? What's it like there?" she asked.  
  
So I told her everything. As much as there is to know about life on Earth. I told her everything from, my parents and friends, to sports and computers. I even told her about what people did on dates and stuff like that.  
  
When I was done, I looked over at Rikku she had a distant look in her eyes.  
  
"Earth sounds really great. You don't have to worry about Sin; you can go out and have fun. Spira doesn't boast those luxuries."  
  
I stared off into space as she was speaking to me.  
  
It must be tough, living in fear all the time. Not having the chance to have a normal childhood. I wouldn't want that kind of life. But I guess I do now.  
  
Rikku must have noticed my blank expression because she spoke up saying, "What are you thinking?" Her words brought me out of my reverie.  
  
"I don't know." I said causing a look of disappointment to cross Rikku's face.  
  
"Well I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep." She said as she got up.  
  
"Ok." I responded, not getting up off the bed. Rikku, once again looked a little disappointed and headed for the door. She opened and stepped out, closing it slowly behind her.  
  
Just do it you idiot!  
  
I got up off the bed and ran to the door. I opened it silently and looked down the hall. Rikku was walking to her quarters. She was already pretty far down the dimly lit hall. I ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face me and when she did, my eyes met hers'. I held her by the shoulders, and slowly moved my lips towards hers.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
With that we ha our first kiss. It was a bit hasty, and when it began Rikku seemed to tense up but as I began to kiss her more deeply, she relaxed and returned it. She put her arms around my neck and followed my lead. The moment seemed to last forever but finally it was over. I pulled my head away. Stuck to my lips was a strand of her hair. I maid a funny face and Rikku remained silent as I pulled it away. I just smiled.  
  
"That's what I was thinking about." I said, smiling. "Goodnight Rikku."  
  
Before I gave her the chance to say anything back, I turned and walked back to my room. From behind me I heard a faint "Goodnight." This caused me to smile even more.  
  
Just like in the movies.  
  
***** That morning the crew was called onto the main deck. The ship's captain was addressing everyone there. The rear deck was large enough to accommodate quite a large number of people. But even with all the people there, I still felt alienated. Everyone there was speaking Al Bhed and I only understood a little of it. As a waded amongst the familiar but different faces, I recalled the events of last night. I remembered talking with Rikku and our kiss, and the face she had made when we had finished. I looked for her in the crowd but I didn't see her, so I stood next to a couple of the guys I recognized from Luca. They tried their best to converse with me in English but they were in need of a few lessons.  
  
Ya, you're one to talk.  
  
After a few minutes, a whistle sounded and the door to the inside of the ship opened. It revealed a heavily tattooed man in blue denim overalls and a blonde Mohawk. Behind him was Rikku, in her full adornment of clothing, helmet and all.  
  
That's the captain?  
  
In my time with the Al Bhed I had seen the guy walking around and talking to the crew. But I didn't know he was the captain. He addressed the crew in Al Bhed all the while I stood as still as possible just as the rest of the crew was. We were in a straight line along the port side railing of the ship. When the ship's captain was finished, he took a step to the end of the line and began to pace past the crew, stopping at certain crew- members and offered them words of encouragement and praise, or so it seemed. When he got to me, he stopped and turned to face me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked up and down at me. All the while I simply looked straight ahead, casting a quick glance at Rikku. When I caught her eye, she simply nodded. When the man seemed satisfied, he moved on, offering his occasional praises to the crew. When he was finished, he turned to face the entire crew and shouted.  
  
"Dutyo, fa ku Rusa!"  
  
At this all the Al Bhed, including Rikku, cheered. I couldn't help but join in. Their enthusiasm was contagious.  
  
After about a half an hour the ship pulled into a dock. Rikku came by my room and told me that everyone was to gather at the main deck so we could get off. I quickly gathered up my stuff in my bag and brought it with me to the ship's deck. There were several Al Bhed waiting at the door. Suddenly it opened and as it did, a gust of hot air invaded my lungs. I looked out the door and moved out with the small crowd gathered there. As I exited I looked at the surroundings. Sand, there was sand everywhere. I couldn't see anything. The only sign that anything lived in this wasteland was the metallic platform that the ship was docked to. Stairs led down from the ship to the platform. The Al Bhed started moving down the stairs. I felt a shove at my back as I was gazing at the desert. Sheesh these guys are in a hurry.  
  
I followed the crew down the stairs and stood at the edge of the metal platform. The platform stood a couple of feet off the ground. The Al Bhed stood in single file along the platform's edge. I followed suit and got in line behind them. I didn't see what we could possibly be doing. Just then I saw a dust cloud coming from across the dunes. It was headed straight for the platform. All heads turned and followed whatever it was that was headed for us. The dust cloud seemed to slow down as it approached the platform. As it moved closer I was able to make out some details. It was a vehicle of some sort with a man sitting in the front grasping a steering wheel. A plate of glass, which was caked with dirt, protected him. The cab was towing a flatbed-like vehicle. The whole thing rested on a pillow of air. It slowed down almost to a stop right in front of the platform. As it did, it began to turn so that the back was facing us. I could see that a short barrier surrounded the flatbed and in the back, the barrier could be opened. The flatbed backed up to the platform and the barrier swung open like a door. The Al Bhed began walking onto the flatbed with their things. Reluctantly I stepped on.  
  
When the entire crew was on board, the driver pushed the throttle forward and we began moving. I expected to fall back from the speed but for some reason, I felt no inertia, something was causing me to remain stable. Whatever it was I didn't really care I needed to find Rikku. It wasn't very difficult the flatbed was relatively small. She was seated in the corner, messing with a small piece of machinery. I caught her eye and sat down next to her. She smiled at me.  
  
"You never told me your home was in the middle of the desert." I said as she put the machinery in her bag.  
  
"It's here so that no one will find it." She said. "It isn't very far away. We may even be able to see it by now."  
  
At this we both stood up and looked over the front barrier of the flatbed. I could see a structure in the distance. Several of the Al Bhed were talking excitedly.  
  
"E lyh'd fyed du kad rusa. E ryjh'd paah rusa eh suhdrc!"  
  
"Sa haedran. Frah e kad rusa, E ys kuehk du keja so feva y kuut umt vycreuhat clnaf."  
  
I had no idea what they had said but they both started laughing. I looked back towards the large structure and saw that it was already much closer than before. I could see that it was actually several large structures combined. There was a larger central tower surrounded by at least six smaller towers. Each of the small towers had written on it, a large hieroglyph.  
  
"There it is," Rikku said from behind me. "Home." 


End file.
